Quédate a mi lado
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Basado en Boys Before Flowers/ Lily Evans, humilde y trabajadora, nunca creyó que su destino la llevaría a estudiar en el prestigioso Instituto Hogwarts; lugar donde su vida daría un giro de 180 al cruzarse con el arrogante y mimado James Potter. Frente a él, ella es otro mundo. La vida de Lily, no es la única que cambiará. "Quédate a mi lado. Aún no sé nada sobre el amor".


**¡Hola! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por decidir leer este fanfic, ¡no se arrepentirán!**

**La idea surgió, claro, viendo el dorama coreano **_Boys Before Flowers._** Es justo en ese dorama en el que basaré mi historia (quizá en momentos tenga matices de **_Hana Yori Dango,_** pero en su mayoría será BBF y mi loca imaginación). **

**E****spero lo disfruten, ¡es uno de mis nuevos proyectos! Sí, ya sé, yo siempre en nuevos proyectos, ¡pero juro que esta vez cumpliré!**

**ACLARACIÓN: **_Este fic recientemente ya lo había subido, pero adaptado a personajes Out-Canon. Lamentablemente, no tuvo ni una sola oportunidad; y como mi objetivo es que más personas se interesen por este dorama, he decidido adaptarlo a una de mis parejas preferidas en todo el fandom: **Lily Evans&James Potter.**_

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter no me pertenece, como tampoco me pertenece la historia de HYD/BBF en la que se basa mi fic. Cualquier cosa reconocida no es de mi propiedad, esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin más, ¡a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Quédate a mi lado.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I: <strong>_El Ángel_

Se dice que sus ancestros fueron parte de la realeza, ¡de la legendaria casta del León! Pero por supuesto, estos son rumores, rumores que se esparcen en las distintas páginas de internet dirigidas por jóvenes que tratan de encontrar una raíz mágica al gran éxito de la acaudalada familia Potter.

Todo comenzó con William Potter, un hombre arriesgado y astuto que comenzó a invertir en una pequeña compañía, que en los próximos años compró en su totalidad, iniciando la gran trayectoria que tendría "Lion" en la historia del mundo capitalista. Primero inició como una empresa inmobiliaria, un lustro después se creó la famosa industria automotriz con el mismo nombre. William, al retirarse, dejó a cargo a su único hijo: Charlus Potter. Heredero que continúo el gran sueño de su padre. En muy poco tiempo no hubo nadie en el mundo que no conociera el nombre "Lion". Nombre que adornada la empresa inmobiliaria, las industrias automotrices, los centros comerciales, las editoriales, pero sobretodo, el prestigioso Instituto Hogwarts.

Educación desde Guardería hasta Universidad, donde los hijos de las personas más ricas de Inglaterra estudiaban; los futuros empresarios, famosos, artistas. En Hogwarts tenías asegurado un lugar bien posicionado en la división de clases sociales, la educación recibida era única para un joven que planeaba triunfar. Hogwarts, el sueño de todos, el privilegio de pocos. El Infierno de los desafortunados.

— Oh… ¡Miren!

Los estudiantes, que parecían siempre interesarse más en la vida de los demás, que en las suyas propias, giraron la mirada rápidamente para ver a un chico, gritando a alto volumen: ¡Avery ha recibido una tarjeta roja! ¡La tarjeta roja! Inmediatamente, todos comenzaron a moverse, corriendo en dirección a donde estaba el casillero del ya mencionado. Algunas chicas dejaron salir lamentos de horror, otros se alejaron de la escena, pero la mayoría… Rieron.

Avery miró por sobre su hombro, sintiendo ya las penetrantes miradas de sus compañeros de escuela. Miró nuevamente a su casillero, y ahí, en la punta a la vista de todos, se apreciaba una tarjeta roja con una calavera dorada bien detallada, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el atemorizante "F4" adornando la tarjeta. La tomó y la dejó caer al piso, con furia. ¡Malditos F4! ¡Malditos sean! Aunque no pudo seguir pensando, cuando de un momento a otro tuvo que correr, alejarse de la pesadilla que estaba por venir. Sin embargo, sabía que correr no lo salvaría de nada.

Lion no era un sueño, ni un privilegio. En Hogwarts había reglas, era un sistema totalitario impuesto por los conocidos "F4". Era una división atroz de clases (a pesar que de la mayoría en esa escuela pertenecía a las familias más acaudaladas del país), era un lugar donde ser diferente no era aceptado, un lugar en el que los jóvenes jugaban a ser adultos.

— ¡Basta!—Pero sus quejidos no eran escuchados. Avery recibió dos puñetazos más en la cara y en el estómago, pronto se encontró tirado en el suelo. ¡Una patada, dos, tres! La última le había destrozado la nariz, de eso estaba seguro.

Con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía, se puso de pie y haciendo uso de su conocimiento en las peleas, trató de dar todo de sí para librarse de esos cinco chicos que hace unos minutos lo habían encerrado en el baño y le habían obligado a tragar del inodoro. Avery estaba harto.

Esquivó un puño, pateó a alguien, dos golpes más, un inconsciente. Alguien se estrelló contra la pared, pero él salía del baño con pesadez, tratando de apurar el paso a pesar de que cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía.

— ¡Que no se vaya! Ve por él, ¡idiota!—Exclamó uno de los abusadores, y salieron corriendo tras él.

Avery suspiró con pesadez, lo habían visto ya. Pero él no soportaba más, no quería más de ese infierno. Pero Avery era astuto, no le daría el placer de irse fácilmente a esos niños ricos. Él tenía una mejor manera de hacerlo, era una alternativa aterradora, pero era la única que mostraría al mundo los terribles secretos de la prestigiada escuela Hogwarts.

Como pudo, llegó a la azotea.

…..

— ¿H-Hogwarts?—Lily ladeó la cabeza, mirando a su madre que le extendía dos trajes protegidos por el delgado plástico de una bolsa. La pelirroja se estiró un poco, tomando las prendas con cuidado en sus brazos, pero aún así, no parecía dispuesta a moverse. — ¿Qué hace alguien de esa escuela pidiendo un servicio con esta tintorería?—Preguntó, sintiendo desconfianza del asunto. Su madre volteó, mirándola de mala manera y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Y esas preguntas? ¡Niña, trabajo es trabajo!—Exclamó la señora, y su hija tuvo que darle la razón. Qué importaba si un niño rico pedía servicio en una tintorería tan pobre como la de su familia, el punto era que le pagarían por su trabajo; un día más en su vida.

Se despidió de su mamá, que le deseó que tuviera cuidado en su trayecto. La joven tomó la bicicleta (su compañera fiel), y colgó los trajes tras ella, sosteniéndolos con el fin de que ninguno se le perdiera. ¡Qué sería de ella si semejante cosa llegara a ocurrirle!

—Aish, Lily. —Se regañó por lo bajo ante tales pensamientos, mientras se subía a la bicicleta, y en menos de un segundo, empezaba a pedalear tan rápido como sus fuerzas le permitían.

Lily Evans era la hija mayor de Anthony y Myriam Evans, también tenía una hermana menor, Tuney (Petunia). Eran una pequeña familia humilde que vivían en una modesta casa adherida al negocio de una tintorería.

Ella, como hija, tenía que esforzarse para que su familia no careciera de nada. Y a pesar de que hace tan sólo pocos meses hubiese dejado los estudios, sabía que sus padres se enorgullecían de ella.

El camino no era tan largo, pero tampoco tan corto. Se distinguía la diferencia una vez que entraba al barrio de las casonas de personas millonarias, sólo hasta que veías eso, sabías que estabas cerca de la codiciada escuela Lion. Lily pedaleó más rápido, sintiéndose contenta y orgullosa de haber llegado en buen tiempo; su respiración estaba acelerada, y sentía el frío del aire chocar contra su rostro. Afortunadamente, tenía un gorro que cubría sus orejas del frío, e impedía que su cabello pelirrojo ondeara al son del viento y le golpeara la cara.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de la escuela, se le había negado la entrada. Intentó nuevamente, alegando que era una entrega urgente la que tenía y que saldría de ahí en cuestión de segundos; el guardia, aún dudando, le dejó el paso libre, no sin antes advertir que si se tardaba más de 20 minutos entraría por ella y la sacarían a patadas.

— Ni que fuera una enfermedad. —Se quejó ella, volviendo a su bicicleta y adentrándose a la escuela. La joven mentiría si dijera que Hogwarts no le impresionaba en lo absoluto, pero era imposible no impresionarse a primera vista. ¡Era todo como un palacio! De enormes jardines, de edificios magníficos y con una organización increíble. Era como un cuento de hadas, un castillo, ¡un palacio! Así que no pudo evitar pedalear más lento para tener tiempo de admirar aquella estructura. Finalmente, sus ojos se posaron en el edificio principal (cuya fachada sí que parecía un castillo), y sus labios se entreabrieron de la impresión que semejante lugar hacía en ella. Pero los murmullos de los estudiantes eran demasiado altos que le sacaron de sus pensamientos; fue en ese momento en el que miró a gran cantidad de gente aglomerada delante suyo, todos hablaban muy alto y se miraban entre todos para regresar la vista hacia arriba.

Evans frunció el ceño, y se bajó de la bicicleta para acercarse. Debido al momento, nadie notó que ella no pertenecía ahí.

—En serio lo hará… ¡No puedo creerlo!

— ¿Tan poco duró? Vaya cobarde.

— ¡Creo que esto ya es muy serio! Se ha salido de control.

— ¡Se aventará, Avery se aventará! No puede ser.

"¿Avery… se aventará?" Lily, miró a su alrededor, intentado buscar una explicación de aquellos rumores tan extraños. Miró hacia arriba, y entonces lo vio: Un chico, parado sobre el borde de la azotea. "¿Avery? ¡AVERY!"

La pelirroja salió del gentío entre empujones, apenas llegó a la bicicleta tomó las prendas que tenía que entregar y emprendió su carrera dentro de las instalaciones. ¡Había tardado en hacer la entrega! Se maldecía mentalmente a cada escalón que daba, y aunque el cansancio comenzaba a hacer estragos en ella, la chica no dejaba de subir hasta finalmente llegar a lo que sería el piso más alto. Abrió la puerta de un empujón, y al otro lado se encontró con una pandilla de chicos que se burlaban del joven en la orilla del techo.

— ¡Señor Avery!—El mencionado, que en menos de un segundo pudo haber estado ya en el suelo, abrió repentinamente los ojos al escuchar la voz desconocida de una chica, llamándole a todo pulmón. Tal como la mirada de sus abusadores, la de él fue de confusión y cierta irritabilidad. ¿Pero quién era ella?

— ¿Tú…? ¿Quién eres?—El chico frunció el ceño, mirando a aquella entrometida niña. Examinó sus ropas, y supo que no era de ese lugar, que estaba muy lejos de pertenecer a Hogwarts.

— ¡Tengo una entrega!—Y sonrió, la muchacha trató de poner su mejor sonrisa mientras mostraba los trajes al dueño legítimo. — ¡Son 2 euros con 30 centavos!—Las risas no se hicieron esperar entre todos los estudiantes matones que se encontraban ahí; Avery verdaderamente pudo haber matado a esa chica con sólo mirarla. Lily tragó saliva, y volvió a su sonrisa característica. — Está bien, serán sólo 2 euros.

El chico bufó, y se limpió con la manga de la sudadera la sangre que aún derramaba su fracturada nariz. Pero ya no sentía dolor.

—Cuando muera, envía la factura a mi casa. —Comentó fríamente.

— Oh, por favor, necesito que me pague, debo regresar pronto a mi…—Evans cayó de repente sobre lo que el muchacho se refería, y sus labios se abrieron de la sorpresa. — ¿M-Morir?—Miró con atención la sangre en el rostro de su cliente, y entonces recordó los comentarios que anteriormente había oído. ¡El chico iba a morir! — ¿Morirás?—Preguntó, más para sí misma, sin comprender las razones. —Pero… Mira a tu alrededor… Ésta escuela es magnífica. —Expresó con completa sinceridad.

— Esto no es una escuela… ¡Es el infierno!—Exclamó, y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza. Los abusadores, detrás de él, se miraron entre ellos.

— ¡Agh! ¡El verdadero infierno está allá afuera!—Se quejó la joven tintorera, frunciendo los labios. ¿Por qué las personas ricas se quejaban de tan poca cosa cuando había demasiada hambre? Chasqueó la lengua. — ¿Acaso nos has oído del infierno que son los exámenes de admisión?

— ¿¡Y tú no has oído del F4!?—Exclamó Avery, mirándola nuevamente. Ante tal intensidad, Lily se contuvo de desviar la mirada y alejarse del chico.

— ¿F…4? ¿Qué es eso?—Cuestionó, apretando los trajes contra su cuerpo. Aquella situación comenzaba a tornarse demasiado extraña.

—Si recibes una tarjeta roja de ellos, la escuela entera tiene el derecho de hacer contigo lo que quiera. Te humillan, te tratan peor que basura hasta que sales corriendo de aquí.

—Entiendo. —Susurró ella, acercándose un paso y mirando fijamente las heridas físicas de ese chico. — ¡AGH! ¿¡Y por qué dejas que se salgan con la suya!?—Gritó con todo el coraje que sintió crecer dentro de su interior. Lily Evans siempre había detestado a las personas que se aprovechaban de sus cualidades para humillar a las demás personas, no lo soportaba. — Si yo fuera aquí, ¡ah, ya les habría dado la cara! ¡Los golpearía! Ahg, ¿pero qué se creen?—Rodó los ojos, y trató de respirar hondo para controlar su pequeño e impulsivo ataque. La ligera risa de Avery llamó nuevamente su atención.

—Me alegro por tus amigos.

— ¿Eh?

—Tienen una maravillosa amiga. —La pelirroja sonrió modesta, agachando levemente la mirada, y cuando la alzó, dispuesta a agradecer tan bello cumplido, Avery tomaba impulso para saltar.

— ¡NOO!

Avery saltó, pero las manos de un ángel alcanzaron sus hombros, y lo sostuvo fuerte de sus ropas.

…..

"Problemas en el Cielo; en la tarde de ayer un estudiante de la prestigiada escuela Aquila intentó suicidarse debido al constante bullying que recibía de sus compañeros. Afortunadamente, el intento de suicidio no se concretó gracias a la aparición increíble de una chica de clase baja: Lilian Evans. Lilian, quien trabaja en una tintorería con su familia…"

La televisión del local se apagó de pronto. Rosmerta se giró hastiada, dedicándole una mirada de reproche a Lily que tenía el control en alto.

—Ya basta, esa noticia se ha repetido desde ayer. —Susurró con fastidio, y se dio la vuelta para seguir limpiando una de las mesas del local en el que trabajaba de medio tiempo. Rosmerta pasó a su lado, dándole un ligero zape en la nuca. Evans se giró hacia su jefa. — ¡Oiga!

—Qué niña, de verdad. ¿Es que no sabes lo qué has hecho?—Le regañó la dueña del lugar, negando con la cabeza. —Le has mostrado a todo Londres el verdadero ser de esas personas ricas que se creen el ombligo del mundo. ¡Ah, cuánto daño debieron hacerle a ese pobre muchacho!—Se quejó la rubia, y se adentró a la cocina.

— ¡Oh, Lils!—Exclamó la dulce voz de Mary. — ¿Ya viste cómo es que te llaman en internet?—La pelirroja llevó su vista a su amiga de la infancia, que juntaba sus manos en un acto de emoción mientras se disponía a leer el artículo en la computadora. — El Ángel de la Guarda, Lily Evans. Defensora del desafortunado, ¡ella es digna de estudiar en Hogwarts!—Mary aplaudió un par de veces, con emoción.

Lilian se contuvo de decir algún cruel comentario, y se giró, tomando las bolsas de basura para sacarla a la calle.

— Ah… ¿Te imaginas? Ver al F4 en persona. ¿Serán tan guapos como dicen?—Una sonrisa se presentó en la soñadora Mary, mientras se recargaba sobre la barra del local.

— ¿F4? ¿Flores?—Lily chasqueó la lengua. —Moscas les queda mejor. Moscas que deberían caer en la mier…

— ¡Evans! ¿Pero qué vocabulario es ése?—Le regañó Madame Rosmerta, cuando salía de la cocina. Lily se encogió de hombros, apenada y volvió a tomar las bolsas de basura para salir a dejarlas en la calle; el camión de la basura no tardaría en llegar.

"¡LILIAN! ¡Mira aquí, Lily, sonríe un poco!" "¡Ángel de la Guarda! ¿Qué piensas de Hogwarts?" "¡Lilian por este lado!" "¡Ángel, muestra una sonrisa!"

Miles de voces se perdieron entre tantos gritos. Un gran grupo de reporteros estaban fuera del local de Rosmerta, esperando el momento en el que Lily saliera para atiborrarla de preguntas y flashes que dejaban su visión borrosa. La chica entrecerró los ojos, atareada por la luz hasta que se acostumbró. Apenas y podía distinguir una frese de entre tantas, finalmente, hizo caso a la que parecía ser la más frecuente. La chica, más a fuerza que por voluntad, dedicó una tímida pero agradable sonrisa a los medios.

"¡Grupo Lion, abajo! ¡Grupo Lion, abajo! ¡ABAJO!" Los carteles se elevaban en lo alto, algunos llevaban la foto de la muchacha a quien llamaban Ángel de la Guarda. Los artículos en internet no se hicieron esperar; las personas criticaban que sólo los millonarios tuvieran el acceso a la educación especial, y que aparte, se menospreciara a aquellos que no estaban completamente a su altura. "¡A partir de ahora, no consumiremos nada que tenga que ver con el grupo Lion". "¡Grupo Lion, abajo!

—La gente está fuera de control. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque la gente es tonta! Y si algo se les mete en la cabeza, es imposible detenerlos. —La mujer, de finos rasgos y de imponente mirada gris miraba el periódico con desdeño, dejando puesta su cruel mirar sobre la sonrisa que Lilian Evans mostraba en la portada del diario.

—Estamos tratando de controlar a la prensa…

— ¿¡Tratando!?—La mujer torció los labios. — ¿Crees que estás aquí para tratar? ¡Cómo dejan que estos reporteros hablen así de James! ¡Del Grupo Lion!—La mujer dejó a un lado el papel que leía, y se dignó a ver a su asistente personal que se encontraba frente a ella, esperando una orden. — Necesitamos calmar esto, la estabilidad de Lion se ve amenazada…

— ¿Qué tiene en mente, Presidenta?—La mujer juntó sus manos, se recargó completamente sobre el respaldo de su gran silla en la oficina de su hogar, sin perder en algún momento la elegancia. Echó una mirada al periódico, y una sarcástica sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

— Traeremos a dicho Ángel a Hogwarts.

— Como diga, Presidenta. —El hombre se inclinó ante la mujer, y salió del despacho.

Dorea Potter se inclinó sobre el escritorio para alcanzar la copa de vino tinto. Sorbió un poco, saboreando el sabor de aquella bebida que tanto le gustaba consumir cuando el estrés era demasiado por tener que llevar en sus hombros la responsabilidad del grupo Lion. Suspiró, dejando la copa y sobando sus sienes. Sólo quería dar por terminado ese pequeño episodio, dar a las masas lo que querían.

Miró de pronto el reloj sobre su muñeca, y se paró con rapidez, tomando su saco y bolso. Tenía una reunión importante en Estados Unidos.

…..

— ¡Eres como una superestrella, hermana!—Exclamó una sonriente castaña, cuya edad parecía rondar los 12 años. Lily hizo una leve mueca, y se dedicó a seguir comiendo de su plato de sopa de pollo. ¡En todo el día no había podido comer por el atosigamiento de aquellos reporteros! No le venía bien que, ahora que estaba en su hogar, la pequeña Tuney la bombardeará con preguntas sobre si había visto a los F4, qué tan grande era la escuela, si en verdad los platos eran de oro.

La castaña miró a su hermana de mala manera, pero Petunia pareció ignorar perfectamente esa mirada para seguir hablando de lo estupenda que era su hermana, de la buena persona, ¡de cómo se le consideraba una heroína! Finalmente, dejó de hablar cuando un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios, dejando en su rostro una sonrisa soñadora. De esas que Mary solía poner cuando hablaba de tonterías como historias de amor o almas gemelas.

— Oh, alguien toca la puerta. —Su madre, que se encontraba en la sala se levantó deprisa, llamando la atención de su esposo que se había quedado perdido en un programa sobre el hábitat natural de las guacamayas.

—Pregunta, cariño, recuerda siempre preguntar. —Petunia soltó una risita ante la paranoia de su padre, mientras que Lilian suspiraba al terminar por fin su gran tazón de sopa, y descubriendo que aún tenía hambre.

— Agh, culpa de estos reporteros. Cada vez que oigo sobre Hogwarts me dan nauseas. —Se quejó la joven, cruzándose de brazos. Tuney la miró con una sonrisa divertida, y se alejó de la pequeña mesa que había en su cocina. Tenía curiosidad de saber quién había llegado, y por qué de pronto sus padres estaban tan callados.

—Lily, ¡Lily!—La chica se levantó de mala gana debido a su mal humor, atendiendo el llamado de su madre. Cuando ingresó a la chica sala de su hogar, se encontró con sus padres completamente sonrientes, sonrisa que igualaba la de su hermana menor. Entonces recayó en la presencia de tres hombres vestidos de traje.

— Vienen por parte del Grupo Lion, cariño. —Le comunicó su padre, sin poder ocultar su emoción. Lily tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¡Yo no lo aventé, lo juro! No sabía ni qué pasaba… ¡Todo es culpa del F4!—Se defendió la chica, frunciendo el ceño indignada. ¿Por qué más estarían ahí personas de Lion si no era para hacerle pagar por armar tanto revuelo? La pelirroja cada día se sorprendía más del gran talento que tenía para meterse en problemas.

—Hija. —Reclamó Myriam, y la joven se obligó a guardar silencio. — Por favor no te sorprendas demasiado… Pero, a partir de mañana…

— ¡Estudiarás en el Instituto Hogwarts, hermana!—Exclamó una demasiado alegre Petunia, lanzándose sobre su hermana para abrazarla con fuerza, mientras murmuraba frases como: "Estoy tan orgullosa" "Por primera vez me agrada que seas tú mi hermana". Pero Lily parecía no digerir del todo aquella impactante noticia. Se encontraba callada, sin poder ordenar los miles de pensamientos que se cruzaban por su mente. ¿Estudiar? ¿En Hogwarts? ¡Su familia debía estar loca si pensaban que ella iba a pisar ese lugar nuevamente!

Apretó los puños fuertemente, controlando su impulso, pero no fue suficiente.

— ¡Me niego!—Exclamó, dejando salir un bufido exasperado. ¿Cómo era posible que le ofrecieran semejante estupidez? Ella estaba segura que Hogwarts no era su lugar, y no lo sería nunca.

—La Presidenta de Lion se ha impresionado con usted, señorita Evans. Será una alumna especial becada. —Le explicó el hombre que estaba al frente de los otros dos. Ella, a punto de responder, fue interrumpida por la voz de su madre.

—Cariño, estuviste en el equipo de natación hasta la secundaria, tienes un talento nato… Ellos quieren que vuelvas a nadar.

—Es una excelente oportunidad, ¡seguirías con tus estudios!—Comentó su padre, quien no pudo esconder la sonrisa alegre que adornada su rostro. Lilian desvió la mirada, no podía soportar esas sonrisas de emoción cuando días anteriores en esa casa no se veía más que los rostros tensos por la falta de dinero.

—Lo siento, papás, pero no iré. —Dijo con firmeza. Tuney gritó de la impresión y le dio un empujón con fuerza, frunciendo su respingada nariz.

— ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?—Pero el comentario no ofendió a la mayor, quien parecía que ni siquiera había prestado atención a los reclamos de su familia. Lily sonrió, nuevamente una sonrisa fingida.

—Se lo agradezco señor, pero verá… Es lugar no es para mí, no encajaría, por lo tanto no quiero ir. —El asistente de la Presidente elevó las cejas, con la sorpresa surcando su rostro. Conocía a muchos jóvenes, y estaba seguro que no había ni uno que no quisiera ir a Hogwarts. Entonces llegaba esta chica, diciendo un rotundo "No" sin dudarlo.

—Hija. —Reclamó su madre, mirándola como si no pudiera creer que su niña mayor rechazara la oportunidad de continuar con sus prácticas de natación.

—Disculpen. —Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Lily se escabulló fácilmente hasta su habitación, donde se encerró para que nadie pudiera molestarla en ese momento, ni en otro.

Lilian Evans definitivamente no quería asistir a la escuela Hogwarts; aun a pesar de los enormes campos de áreas verdes, de sus grandes edificios, de todas sus instalaciones… A su mente llegó la imagen de la piscina enorme que seguramente tendría ese lugar. Suspiró, recordando lo reconfortante que era para ella el sentir el agua, el movimiento de cada brazada, la sensación de estar en un lugar en el que sabes que perteneces.

Apretó los labios con fuerza, cuando la imagen de su padre sonriendo emocionado le informaba que tenía la oportunidad de seguir sus estudios. Sabía que, a pesar de la necesidad de dinero, sus padres esperaban que ella terminara la preparatoria, y por sobre todo, la universidad.

Una lágrima se derramó por la mejilla de la pelirroja, antes de quedar profundamente dormida. Soñando que nadaba; ningún lugar en específico, no era una piscina, no era el mar. Era ella, simplemente haciendo lo que quería.

¿Y si aceptaba ir a Hogwarts? ¿Por su sueño? ¿Por su familia?

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó temprano, su familia (incluida la holgazana de Petunia) le esperaban impacientes en la sala. Su madre tenía el uniforme de la escuela Hogwarts perfectamente planchado sobre sus piernas. La mirada de los tres se posó en la adolescente, que los miró resignadamente, suspirando. Anthony, Myriam y Tuney supieron que habían ganado la batalla.

…..

— ¡Ah, este lugar ya lo pasé!—Lily quería golpear algo. Llevaba ya más de una hora perdida sin poder encontrar la piscina en aquel gigantesco lugar. ¡Parecía una ciudad! Torció los labios, y pateó una piedrita que estaba delante de ella.

Miró nuevamente el croquis de la escuela que le habían dado en su folleto de bienvenida. Frunció el ceño, torció los labios, y dio vuelta al croquis como 3 veces. Suspiró, abatida, y continuó el camino por donde iba. Parecía que está vez iba en la dirección correcta. Miró a los lados, había demasiados árboles y eso le agradó, sobre todo el hecho de que no había gente en ese lugar.

Al llegar se había topado con varios alumnos de la escuela que presumían joyas caras, los nuevos modelos tecnológicos. Incluso uno mencionó con gran orgullo que tenía una camisa de único diseño; sólo había dos en el mundo, y la otra le pertenecía al mismísimo heredero del Grupo Lion.

"Tonterías, ¡superficialidades!" Pensó la pelirroja, y quiso gritar, pero antes de hacerlo una suave y cautivadora melodía llegó a sus oídos. Lily se quedó un momento estática en su lugar antes de que sus pies reaccionaran y le guiaran al lugar donde provenía tan delicada sinfonía. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios; la música cada vez se podía apreciar con más cercanía. El lugar parecía ser un jardín, había demasiados rosales y árboles alrededor, y en el centro una sencilla banca de madera que inspiraba paz. Pero nada en ese lugar inspiraba más que ese chico, producto de la cautivante melodía.

Lily no dijo nada, se escondió tras un árbol asomando la cabeza para mirar con detenimiento al muchacho que hábilmente tocaba el violín. Creyó que era un alumno, pero éste no llevaba el uniforme… Aunque era verdaderamente joven como para ser un profesor.

En la joven, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, su mirada estaba fija en el joven cuyos ojos permanecían cerrados. Su cabello, rubio cenizo, caía libremente sobre su frente, parecía alto (al menos, más que ella). De pronto, sin saber cómo, ella ya no pensaba más. Estaba atada a la música, estaba atada a él; él, tan ajeno a su existencia que seguía tocando como si siguiera solo.

El impulso de querer acercarse pudo con ella, pero sus pisadas no fueron lo suficientemente silenciosas. La música se detuvo, y el chico abrió los ojos para mirar al intruso. Evans retuvo el aire, y entonces comenzó a titubear… La mirada pacífica del chico le incomodaba de sobremanera.

—Yo… Busco la piscina. —Informó la muchacha. Él siguió mirándola, antes de alzar la mano y señalar hacia su derecha. Lily sonrió levemente, asintiendo con la cabeza. — Gracias…

Sus primeros pasos fueron lentos, pero a partir del quinto, casi parecía que la chica estaba corriendo, huyendo de algún depredador, pareciese que acababa de ver a un fantasma. Tomó aire, y alzó la mirada, divisando al fin el edificio donde se encontraba la piscina.

Lilian suspiró, y olvidando su pequeño momento de total humillación, sonrió alegre, corriendo hacia la entrada. ¡Hace tanto que había dejado de nadar! ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba!

Cuando sintió el agua, fue como cuando comes tu platillo favorito después de meses en que no lo hiciste. Una corriente recorrió su cuerpo, y en una mala pasada de sus pensamientos, recordó la extraña sensación que la invadió cuando estuvo observando al chico del violín.

— Agh, Lily. —Se regañó, obligándose a pensar solamente que estaba a punto de hacer lo que tanto tiempo esperaba, la razón por la que había aceptado ir a la escuela Hogwarts.

La primera brazada fue gratificante, la segunda hizo que en su cuerpo surgiera una descarga de adrenalina. La primera, segunda, quinta, octava vuelta sólo fue un calentamiento. El cansancio no se hacía presente en ella, y todo parecía ser que era lo correcto. Sabía que ella incluso podría llegar a las Olimpiadas si se esforzaba al máximo en sus prácticas.

Llegó nuevamente al un extremo de la piscina, y antes de poder dar una vuelta más, un delicada voz de chica llamó su atención.

— ¿Por qué nadas de esta manera? Puedes enfermarte. —Evans alzó la mirada, encontrándose con una chica rubia de cabello corto. Sus rasgos eran finos, casi dignos de una princesa. Lily sonrió en agradecimiento por la preocupación.

—Creo que me he emocionado. — Comentó, apenada, quitándose los goggles para poder ver mejor a su compañera. Ésta le extendió la mano.

—Las clases comenzarán en media hora. —Le comunicó. La pelirroja abrió la boca por la sorpresa de que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido en tan sólo unas pocas vueltas en la piscina. La nadadora aceptó la ayuda que le era ofrecida, y salió del agua.

—Gracias… Eh, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Marlene McKinnon. Tú debes ser Lilian Evans, el Ángel, ¿cierto?—Lily asintió con la cabeza, sin querer responder algo ante ese estúpido apodo. — Es bueno conocerte… Nos haría bien alguien tan valiente como tú en esta escuela. La chica sonrió.

—Gracias por los cumplidos, Marlene. Pero llámame Lily. —Agradeció, sincera, y un tanto apenada por el elogio.

—Perfecto, Lily. —Sonrió la rubia. —Puedes llamarme Marly.

Quizá, y sólo quizá, el plan de pasar inadvertida su estancia en la escuela se podía modificar, porque quizá (y sólo quizá), había conseguido una buena amiga.

Cuando Lilian terminó de cambiarse, ambas chicas salieron lo más rápido que podían del edificio, caminando velozmente para llegar a tiempo a sus clases. Agradecieron cuando varios alumnos apenas entraban. Marlene le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo a su nueva amiga antes de entrar al edificio de clases, sonrisa que Lily correspondió sin dudar.

— ¡Por el Cielo, miren!—Los alumnos comenzaron a correr dirección a la entrada, aglomerándose todos en un gran gentío. La "plebeya" se incomodó, creyendo por un momento que aquel espectáculo era debido a su presencia. Se giró a Marlene para intentar saber qué ocurría, pero su amiga de pronto tenía una mirada de susto.

— Debemos quitarnos. —Exigió, jalando a la chica del brazo. Evans se dejó llevar, entre empujones de todos los alumnos que estaban en la entrada. Nuevamente, como sucedió con los reporteros, Lily no sabía distinguir ninguna frase coherente, pero algo llegó a sus oídos, y se grabó a fuego en su mente.

"¡F4!"

—Siempre haciendo este tipo de entradas. —Susurró Marlene, frunciendo el ceño, y aunque lo que decía era cierto, a ella no le molestaba del todo. Lily, en cambio, estaba interesada en el dichoso F4, y no eran los rumores sobre su sorprendente atractivo, sino que estaba ansiosa por saber cómo eran esas asquerosas personas que se creían dueños del mundo.

Las puertas se abrieron, y como si fuese una película, el sol iluminó la entrada de cuatro chicos, que en efecto, eran tremendamente atractivos. Aunque Lily no se dejó llevar por eso, ¡ella los odiaba!

Se paró de puntillas para ver. A la cabeza del grupo iba un chico de cabello totalmente negro y odiosamente despeinado, ¡parecía no tener algún arreglo!; de anteojos, que sólo lograban acentuar su atractivo. A pesar de lucir guapo, su mirada era demasiado seria, demasiado… Arrogante.

Atrás, seguían otros tres. Había un par, que caminaban casi juntos. Uno de ellos, de cabello azabache que hacía resaltar su nívea piel, y de ojos grandes achocolatados. A su lado, un muchacho de sonrisa encantadora, y una mirada que te daba la impresión que era un niño a punto de hacer una travesura. Después de ellos… Lily sintió una punzada en el pecho al reconocer al chico del violín, aquel que cuya melodía le había encantado. Aquel maravilloso príncipe… ¡Él era uno de los miserables F4! ¿Es qué acaso el mundo la odiaba?

—Estos… ¿Qué se creen? Entrando como si fueran la octava maravilla. —Desdeñó la nueva alumna de la escuela, dedicando una mala mirada a esos cuatros que caminaban como dueños del lugar. ¡Ni siquiera llevaban uniforme!

—Son la octava maravilla. —Le atacó una chica delante de ella, a ésta, se le unieron dos más. — ¿Es que no sabes nada de los F4?

— ¿Debería saber algo de esas asquerosas moscas?—Regresó la chica. Las tres muchachas delante de ellas le miraron sin poder creer lo que había dicho, y antes de que hicieran algún tipo de escándalo, Marlene jaló del brazo a su recién amiga.

—Pero qué valor. —Le comentó con cierta diversión, abriendo su propia botella de agua y dispuesta a tomar de ella. Lamentablemente, todo pasaba en un cierto lugar, a cierta hora; de eso se trataba el destino. Y el destino de esa tarde fue que una de las tres chicas empujó a Marlene McKinnon, que sin poder equilibrarse cayó sobre nada menos que el líder de los F4, derramando agua sobre sus pantalones.

El silencio que se presentó, fue sepulcral.

La alegre y valiente rubia pareció ser sólo una fachada. Marlene se inclinó rápidamente, con una mirada de terror.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento!—El chico carraspeó.

— ¿Lo sientes?—Frunció el ceño, mirando despectivamente a la rubia. Lilian seguía a su lado, pero por el momento se mantenía callada, observando al dichoso líder de las moscas. — Entonces, ¿por qué existen las leyes y la policía?

—Haré lo que sea, por favor. —Evans miró a su recién amiga como si estuviera loca. El temor en la voz de McKinnon te invitaba a la lástima, aunque algunos de ente todos esos alumnos se dignaba a sonreír con burla.

—No podrías. Lo has arruinado. —Espetó el chico. Alzó la mano, y miró a uno de los chicos tras él. Éste le entregó algo que parecía ser jugo de tomate. El muchacho de cabello despeinado abrió la botella, y sin previo aviso la vació completa sobre la cabeza de la asustada chica frente a él. Marlene no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla.

Harta ya de semejante escena, Lily hizo a un lado a su amiga y se puso frente a aquel muchacho que sonreía como si hubiera hecho la mejor broma de la historia. El líder del F4 dejó de sonreír, para mirar con indiferencia a la pelirroja frente a él.

— ¿¡Quién te crees que eres, tú, idiota!?—Exclamó la muchacha. El azabache no se inmutó, y su compañero de piel blanca como la nieve se acercó a susurrarle algo en el oído, algo que le hizo reír y volver la mirada a esa pequeña revoltosa.

— Así que tú eres ese estúpido Ángel de la Guarda. —Se burló. — Pues pareces algo tonta como para…

Pero no, no hubo ninguna palabra más. Lily Evans no permitió que ese tipo creyera que a ella también iba a humillarla, pues ella (de lo que quedaba de su botella de agua) lo vació en la cabeza del muchacho, que titiritó por el frío. Lily aplastó la botella, y se la arrojó en la cara. Sus acompañantes tuvieron que reprimir la risa ante semejante acto de valentía (o estupidez) por parte de la plebeya.

Apartada, Marlene miraba a su nueva amiga con sorpresa, y en su interior, con agradecimiento.

— ¡Agh, de verdad que odio a tipos como tú!—Exclamó la pelirroja. —Creen que pueden comerse el mundo porque sus padres les han dado todo. ¡Ten!—De sus bolsillos sacó el poco dinero que llevaba, arrojándoselo a la cara. — ¿Es lo que te gusta, no? ¡Sólo el dinero!

— ¿¡Qué crees que…!?

—Vámonos. —Ella se dio la vuelta, arrastrando a Marlene en dirección a los baños para poder limpiar el jugo de tomate de su cabello y rostro. Marlene la abrazó con fuerza, murmurando un "Gracias".

La mirada del chico era digna de una foto, ¡de un cuadro! Sus amigos reprimieron sus risas, desviando la mirada para que el chico no lo notara. Ellos muy bien sabían la personalidad agresiva que inundaba al azabache cuando algo le enojaba.

— ¡Lárguense o se irán de esta escuela!—Gritó a todos los alumnos chismosos a su alrededor, e infundado en un aura de completa furia, comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas al salón de entretenimiento y descanso que ellos tenían en la escuela.

—Parece que está seriamente enojado. —Se burló el muchacho de sonrisa de encanto, recargándose sobre el de ojos color chocolate. Los tres rieron para sí mismos.

—Alguien debía darle un poco de humillación a James. —Comentó con diversión el músico, comenzando a caminar en dirección donde su mejor amigo se había ido; los otros dos, le siguieron.

…..

James Potter lanzó un dardo más, con tanta fuerza que el imán no se sostuvo y cayó al suelo. El heredero dejó salir un gruñido de frustración, y levantó el dardo de mala gana lanzándolo a cualquier parte del salón de entretenimiento. Sus amigos le miraron de reojo, entre divertidos y preocupados, pero fue Sirius Black quien se acercó a su amigo.

— ¿Algo te molesta, Cornamenta?—Cuestionó, con aquel apodo que hace tantos años (desde que eran unos niños) se habían puesto. El mencionado le dedicó una mirada asesina, lanzando un dardo más.

—Parece que esa chica te da dolor de cabeza. —Se burló Alessandro Marescotti, mostrando una divertida sonrisa en el rostro, donde dos hoyuelos aparecieron sobre sus mejillas. Se sentó en el sofá justo al lado de Remus Lupin, quien leía un libro pero se mantenía al tanto de la conversación.

— ¡Estoy pensando en cómo desquitarme de esa muerta de hambre!—Exclamó, frustrado. Un dardo más fue lanzado. James nunca antes se había sentido con tanto coraje hacia una persona, mucho menos que esta persona se tratara de una chica.

— ¿Y por qué piensas tanto?—Preguntó Alessandro, inclinándose hacia un lado para mirar que era lo que leía Lupin.

—Sólo haz lo de siempre. —Continuó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros.

James sonrió ampliamente, felicitando a sus amigos por su inteligencia, y retándolos a una partida de billar pues estaba tan alegre que podía ganarles.

Sirius y Alessandro se miraron, sabiendo que eso era imposible.

Remus Lupin, quien se encontraba distante de la conversación, sólo dejó salir un suspiro resignado. Nuevamente, James se desquitaría de aquella forma, y no había nada que hacer. Pues esa era la naturaleza impulsiva de su amigo. Sin embargo, dejando de poner atención al libro que leía, su pensamiento voló hacia la chica plebeya, de cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos verdes cual esmeralda. Una sonrisa apenas visible se presentó en sus labios; sospechaba que esa chica cambiaría todo en Hogwarts.

"Espero no equivocarme", fue su último pensamiento, antes de reunirse en la mesa de billar con sus mejores amigos.

…..

Al siguiente día, cuando Lilian Evans abrió su casillero, una tarjeta roja adornaba la superficie. Una tarjeta roja, con calavera dorada y resaltando estaba el simbólico "F4".

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué les ha parecido? ¿Quieren continuación? ¡Espero por todos los dioses que así sea!<strong>

**¿Han visto BBF? Sí o no, cuál se su respuesta, espero que me digan lo que opinan y lo que les gustaría que ocurriera.**

***Alessandro Marescotti:** _Es un personaje que yo tenía en un juego de Role por Facebook. Originalmente, él iba a ser el protagonista (junto con una chica OoC creada por una muy querida amiga mía). Lamentablemente, los personajes no llamaron la atención. Es por eso, que he decidido darles su espacio en la historia. Pronto sabrán más de él.  
><em>***Petter Pettigrew:**_ NO es parte de los F4, pero quizá tenga relevancia en la historia..._

**¡Gracias por leer! **

_**Arigato, **_

_**M.**_


End file.
